Blormph
The Blormph race are Jovians that were stuck in the 4th dimension during the magnus event known as "The Fall of Jupiter". They later evolved into the Blormphs and scattered among the stars after it. Blormphs aren't inherently native to the Void, but a sizeable lpopulation of them do live fairly spread out among the sectors. The Blormphs' iconic feature of recognition is their armored casing usually consisting of various low brass instruments. Description Blormphs are a large, bipedal race stemming from Jovian origin. After being trapped within the 4th dimension after the Fall of Jupiter, the Blormphs re-emerged with a natural armor casing that resembles the bell section of a sousaphone. Colours range from shiny silver to a brass-gold and rose-red. Blormphs also come with accessories of their own design, which include powerful quantum weaponry usually resembling a tuba, the wrapped tubing of a sousaphone as a shield and even flutes as melee weapons. Behaviour Blormph behaviour differs from place to place where one can find them. Depending on where and when they are found they can range from docile and passive to hostile and agressive. Blormphs found in the Void usually need no provoking to spur hostile behaviour, and will frequently chase visitors out of their claimed land. Blormphs found in the atmosphere of Jupiter, however, react the opposite and are always quiet, shy and afraid of contact with any other life forms. Abilities Blormphs are considered one of the more powerful beings within the quantum-verse, as they possess a wide range of abilities that enable them to travel at insane speeds, survive in nearly any environment and dispatch any unfortunate target that happens to be in its way with ease. A Blormph's natural defense system is its armor; weighing over three hundred tons, this armor can survive a ridiculous amount of abuse. Blormphs thrown into the hearts of stars have the capability to survive, and the most durable of them are said to be able to even survive a supernova explosion. Blormph weaponry is a technology to fear for any wary Void traveller. Their quantum heavy weapons and machine guns are capable of firing off 300,000 rounds per minute and can vaporise mountains in an instant. Blormphs found in the Void are capable of engaging with these weapons, especially the heavy-mounted ones, resulting in many Void travellers not returning. Blormphs have a variety of shields with equal, if not more durability to their own armor, and sometimes possess melee weapons of many different varieties. One of a Blormph's most obscure features is their ability to shape-shift into any form they choose, as long as they have a living host to maintain a psychological connection to. With the living host they can transform themselves into an exact physical copy of them and gain their own memories, allowing them to pose as a stand-in for that person if a Blormph chooses to do so. This ability isn't well known because of the fact that not all Blormphs can do it: only Void-bound Blormphs possess this particular ability. During the events of the Railer Archives, a Blormph under the influence of Mr. Ping took the form of Professor Chesco when he was captured within Sector 57 of the Void. It was killed by Professor Drey within Tedco's torture chamber after being tortured via fidget spinner.